parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Helps The Girl Engines Escape - (Pinocchio version) - UbiSoftFan94.
Thomas Helps The Girl Engines Escape. This is from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Devious Diesel as The Wicked Coachman * Dennis, Paxton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus as The Coachman's Minions * Courage, Gwen, Amy Rose, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Eddy's Brother, Gwen, Amy Rose, Fifer Pig, Tails, Croc, Roger Rabbit, Spyro, and James as The Donkeys * Other Donkeys as Themselves * Lady as Alexander * Emily as Lampwick * Molly as Mike * Edward as Sulley * Tillie as Pinocchio * Harold as The Nostagia Critic Guy * Henry as Max Maple * Harold as Genie * Percy as Spongebob Squarepants * Toby and Stanley as May Maple and Squidward Tentacles * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Bloo, Mac, Oliver Twist, Roo, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lefou * Duck, Stepney, and Oliver as Luigi, Lisa, and Bart * Whiff as Donald Duck * Duncan as Mario * Rosie as Meowth * Belle as Ash Ketchum Transcript *(Thomas hears a braying sound, takes out a ladder, and climbs up to the top) *Devious Diesel: Come on, you blokes! Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night. (as Dennis, Paxton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus are putting some frightened donkeys into crates) *Thomas: Where'd all the donkeys come from? *Dennis: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (a donkey, Courage, who used to be a dog, appears) And what's your name? (Courage can't answer, except bray) Okay, you'll do. (rips the clothes off Courage and throws him in with two other donkeys named Gwen and Amy Rose, who both used to be a human and a hedgehog, two pigs called Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig, and a fox, Tails) In you go! You kids will bring a nice price. (laughs) Alright, next! (a monkey named Lady arrives) *Paxton: And what might your name be? *Lady: Lady. *George: Hmm... So you can talk? *Lady: Why, yes, sir. I wanna go home to my mama! *S.C.Ruffey: Take him back! (snatches Lady and throws her away) *The Spiteful Breakvan: She can still talk! (throws Lady into a pen with Croc, a green crocodile, with a brown bagpack on, a purple dragon named Spyro, a white rabbit with red overalls, yellow gloves and a blue yellow polka dot bow tie, Roger Rabbit, James, a red engine, now a cat, and four Cartoon Network donkeys named Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother, who used to be humans) *Lady: (as she and the others begin to protest and beg) Please, please. I don't wanna be a donkey! (as Diesel 10's shadow comes toward them and cracks his whip) Let me out of here! *Smudger: QUIET! (scaring the engines, who are now monsters, donkeys, and pigs) *Diesel 10: You kids have had some fun. * Cerberus: Now pay for it. *Thomas: Kids? (realizes) So that's them. GIRLS!!! (runs off) *Emily: Ha! To hear that beatle talk, (takes a sip of her beer) you'd think something was gonna happen to us. (suddenly sprouts out donkey ears) *Molly: (gasps as Edward turns round. Tillie, upon seeing the beer which has an effect in it, pushes it away) *Emily: Conscience. Ah, phooey! (strikes a ball, and sprouts out a donkey tail, while a shocked Harold gasps as his mouth falls down, as a scared Tillie throws away her cigar) Where does he get that stuff? *Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real girl? (Emily strikes another ball) *Emily: (turns around) What does he think I'd look like? (Emily now has Ly the Fairy's head) A fairy?! *Henry: Oh! *Tillie: You sure are! (Tillie laughs 'Ha, ha, ha--, but suddenly brays 'Haw, hee, haw!' in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth when Toad gulps in shock) *Emily: Hey, you laugh like a donkey! (Emily laughs Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha--, then also brays 'Hee, haw!', and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! *Percy: (looks scared) Yeeess! *Emily: (feels her face) Oh! (Emily grabs her tail) Huh? (Emily grabs her ears) What the? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror, sees that she is turning into Ly the Fairy, and screams in terror) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Stanley and Toby scream too) I've double-crossed and framed! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. (grabs Tillie by her cowcatcher) Call that engine. (shakes Tillie up and down) Call anybody! (Emily lets go off Tillie as her hands close up and become hooves. Donald, Douglas, Bill, and Ben scream, as Tillie gasps, while Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand back away, scared) Mama? MAAAAAAMMAAAAAAA!! (in the shadow, Emily is forced to wear Japanese clothes, and having turned into a complete Ly the Fairy, starts to wreck the whole place while braying uncontrollably. Emily, now Ly the Fairy, begins to wreck the whole place) *Duck: (yells) *Stepney: Oh! *Whiff: It's coming! (He, Stepney, Duck, Oliver, and Tillie run away and hide under a chair. Ly starts to wreck the whole place. When she leaves braying wildly, Tillie suddenly sprouts out brown donkey ears) *Tillie: (grabs them) Oh! What's happening? *Thomas: (rushing to the pool hall) Oh, I hope I'm not too late. *Tillie: (looks all around) What will I do?! (sprouts out a brown donkey tail, grabs its end, and gasps) Oh! *Thomas: (finally arriving at the pool hall) TILLIE! *Rosie: Thomas! *Belle: Oh, Thomas, please help! *Thomas: Quick, you guys. Hurry. The kids. They're all donkeys. Oh! You too? (Tillie nods) Come on, quick! Before you get any worse! (the heroes all hurry out of the pool hall) This way, you guys. It's the only way. (the heroes continue to rush up toward the wall that surrounds the island) Hurry up! Before they see us. (the heroes manage to climb up) You've got to jump. (the heroes all dive into the sea) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:YouTube Category:Emily's Transformation